For many manufactured work pieces it is desirable or required to place more permanent types of markings or identifying symbols and indicia there-on. Examples of such markings might be a trademark, a manufacturer, a part number, or some sort of design element.
In the more typical situation today, the parts are first manufactured by machining or otherwise and then marked by a separate stand alone marking or stamping device which must be separately acquired by the manufacturer. This is obviously an additional expense and an additional step in the manufacturing process which is desirable to eliminate.
It is desirable to have a tool or device which accomplishes the marking but eliminates the need to acquire or possess an additional marking device. Such a marking device may for instance utilize the drive or rotation from a CNC or other machine or device, and the marking device convert the rotation provided thereby to an axial movement to impart markings on a work piece. The programming and X-Y movement (as well as the Z plane) capability and programming of the CNC or other machine may then be utilized to accomplish the marking task. While there is a prior marking device which utilizes a CNC or other machine for its rotation to impart markings on a work piece, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,357, it does not provide all the desirable features, advantages and drive mechanisms as this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,357, for instance, utilizes an off-set marking stylus (off-set from the axis of rotation of the spindle from the CNC machine). From a programming, process control and mechanical perspective, it is desired to have a marking device wherein the stylus is at or very near the axis of rotation of the machine or device providing the rotation (substantially or approximately co-axial), such as a CNC machine or other device.
It may also be desirable from a reliability and wear perspective to utilize impact ball (preferably impact ball) technology to transform the rotation force provided by the CNC machine (or other machine tool) to axial impact force on a stylus and rapid axial movement of a stylus at a relatively low revolutions per minute (RPM) in order to strike two or more times per revolution of the CNC with sufficient force to throw it against the work piece and thereby produce the indentations, marks and/or dots.
It is an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a reliable, longer lasting, marking device to convert the rotation of the CNC or other machine to axial impact force on a stylus marking a work piece.
It is a further object of some embodiments of this invention to provide such a marking device which reliably provides an impact force downward on the stylus marking point, which utilizes a more reliable mechanism in hammering the stylus down, and which may reduce wear.
While the invention was motivated in addressing certain identified problems or desired advantages, it is not so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, only practical a preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.